Medieval Wars
by Zakemur
Summary: England,year 1200. Knights, Lords, Ladies declared wars, made alliances and ect. Jesse,Dan,Klaus,Joe versus Alice,Julie,Runo,Shun,Keith. Who is guilty? Who will win? Who is good or evil? Everyting is unclear


England, Year 1200… A knight in heavy armor on a black horse was riding through green fields. It has been a year since Richard the Lion Heart's death and the coronation of King John. He was the worst king of all. The knights did anything they wanted. The Knight hated the king and he promised to make him beg for mercy. But now his duty was to arrive to a castle in the north of the kingdom. On his way he saw his two friends, they were also knights. He stopped and greeted them:

"Greetings, my brothers! What is your quest today?"

"Greetings, Sir Jesse! I and Sir Keith want to travel to a castle that lies to the north. We heard that there lives a beauty and to protect her is our duty!" The short knight answered poetically.

The tall one commented ruining the poetic atmosphere:

"I don't need the beauty; I want to get paid for it! Sir Shun, you haven't even seen her and you still say she is a beauty".

"Our paths just crossed! I too am going to the castle!" Sir Jesse confessed.

"There are just rumors about the beauty! But it is true that the payment there is very high!" Sir Keith said.

But Jesse disagreed:

"I'm not going to work there, o brave knights".

"Then what do you want, the hand of the beauty?" Shun asked.

"No. In that castle the exiled princess is imprisoned! From Sweden she was sent to England. My quest is to buy her freedom from the castle owner Lord Gehabich."Jesse explained.

"Grandfather of the beauty?" Keith asked and Jesse nodded.

So they rode to the castle together. After three hours they arrived. There was a large village here and a castle. The castle was well fortified. The water surrounded it, the walls were high, there were hundreds of archers on them and there was one huge gate for an army of thousands of men. There was a high tower with a balcony on it. Only one bridge connected the castle to the land. Sir Shun came closer to the gate and said:

"We came to the audience of Lord Gehabich".

The guards slowly opened the gate and guided them to the throne room. When they entered the room they saw a man sitting on a golden throne. He wore expensive clothes, held a long sword and wore a golden crown despite the fact that he wasn't a king. Near him on a silver throne sat a girl with long red curly hair and white dress. It was the beauty the knights noticed.

"What brings you here o brave knights?" The Lord questioned.

"Lord Gehabich, we heard that you needed men to protect Lady Alice. Are we suitable for the job?" Keith asked. He always negotiated with the lords and always succeeded. Lord Gehabich smiled and said:

"Yes, you are suitable. Take off your helmets and let Alice see your faces. Maybe she'll like one of you and let that lucky knight be her fiancé".

Shun instantly took off his helmet, Spectra was the second to take of his helmet. Jesse protested:

"I'm not here for the job and your granddaughter's hand! I'm here to offer you a deal. Free Princess Fabia and I'll give you one hundred gold".

"No, I won't free her for any gold in the world. The Swedish King pays me two thousand gold a month to keep her in my dungeon and your small price will never change my mind". Lord Gehabich yelled suddenly and then he turned to Keith and Shun:

"Is he with you?" He asked angrily

"Not at all". Keith said smiling.

"Sir, go away before I call the…" While Lord Gehabich was talking Jesse threw a knife that hit his heart. The strike was fatal. Alice called the guards. Keith and Shun had no choice but to join the guards. Jesse took his sword out killed ten guards on his way out. Shun and Keith blocked his way to the exit, but Jesse knocked them down with his fists. It happened instantly because they forgot to put on their helmets. The knight finally broke out of the castle, jumped on his horse and rode to his castle which was situated to the south-east from here. The archers couldn't shoot him, even though throusands of arrows blocked the sun. He constantly looked behind himself because someone might follow him.

After four hours he finally arrived to his lands. Jesse's castle wasn't as impressive as Alice's (she became the owner of the castle). It walls weren't high, they were very old. The water that surrounded it dried. The army that protected it was small (a hundred men).

When Jesse had come in he was greeted by his servant. But Jesse pushed him and went to his chambers. He slept like a dead man. When he had awakened a courier was standing near him with a large package in his hands. Jesse asked angrily getting up:

"What is the meaning of this?"

The courier opened the box and he was shocked to see princess Fabia's head. Jesse took his sword and asked yelling like a wild animal:

"Who did this?"

"Lady Alice's first adviser suggested killing her. My Lady gave the order for execution under pressure". The courier said sadly.

"Under pressure?"

"You see, she is a peace loving person. But her advisers Lady Runo , Lady Julie and two new advisers Sir Keith and Sir Shun held some sort of a meeting . They gave a written document to her to sign. She first refused but they begged her and …She also sent you a letter".

Jesse took the letter and read:

"Why did you kill my grandfather you disrespectful knight? See the head of the princess? Soon your head will be delivered to the king like that!"

Jesse didn't say anything, wrote an answer and gave it to the courier. Then they both got out of the chambers. Jesse slept in his armor; he didn't take it off now at all. Suddenly his servant stopped him and announced:

"Sir Dan, your neighbor requests your audience. He is waiting in the Throne Room".

Jesse went to the throne room. A knight in black armor awaited him. It was Sir Dan, his neighbor and ally. Jesse asked:

"What brings you here?"

"I came to offer you my sword. I heard about the assassination of Lord Gehabich and I see you need military aid". He said solemnly.

"Yes indeed, I accept your offer. But I need to call my other allies too. They are Joe from Scotland and Klaus von Hertzen from Germany. We are lucky that Klaus is still here with his army from his lands".

"Let me send my couriers to them and call them for war!"

_Meanwhile…_

After a few hours the letter from Jesse arrived to Alice:

"I'll burn destroy your castle along with your vassals and you. The only thing I'll leave is ash!" Alice read.

"Our armies are with you Lady Alice, he is the one that'll be turned to ash". Runo said confidently.

_To be continued…_


End file.
